Episode 2066 (26th March 1996)
Plot Zoe has tested Jack's cows and tells him that they seem okay. She wants to know why the calf died though. It is Sarah's birthday. Robert gives her a card but Jack seems to have forgotten. Vic and Viv are still arguing. Donna senses that something is wrong and asks them if they will both be there when she gets home. Sarah and Rachel clean out the bunkhouse ready for a group of executives arriving. Susie is still annoying Zoe by her presence. Betty is introduced to Susie, but disapproves when she finds out that she is Emma's ex. Roy has missed his school bus again. Ned lets him help on the farm and tells Jan that he'll get a better education that way. Jack finds out from Jan that it is Sarah's birthday. The executives arrive at Emmerdale Farm. Rachel recognises one of them and Sarah looks on as they kiss. Linda asks Kathy if she can help out at the gourmet evening. Kathy is nervous because a review from the Hotten Courier is coming tonight. Eric nags Jan for a repayment on her loan. Rachel is really pleased to see Steve, a friend from university. They have a walk together. Dave surprises Jan with a visit. He tells her that he is thinking of leaving Home Farm. She gets the wrong end of the stick and thinks that he means he is leaving Kim as well but he isn't. Terry tries chatting Susie up. Jan pays Eric his weekly amount. Nick catches the poachers red-handed. They attack him, tie him to the tree and shove fish in his mouth. They are about to inflict more injuries when Biff turns up and rescues him. Sam ruins Sean's hollandaise sauce by sticking his fingers in the pan and tasting it. Jack books a table for himself and Sarah that evening. Tina taunts Kim again. Nick is determined to catch the poachers now. Ned has noticed that the spare money the Glovers keep in a tin in the kitchen has all gone. Jan tells him that she took it to buy groceries. Ned expects a good supper then. Butch overhears Biff and Seth talking about the trout that the poachers failed to get away with. Butch has an idea. Kim confronts Frank and tells him that she is still determined to fight him. She is incensed when she sees Tina wearing one of her dresses and rips it off her. Butch and Sam steal the leftover trout. Kathy is still really nervous. Sean is taking it all in his stride. The Hotten Courier critic arrives at the tearoom. Tina and Frank also arrive together. Butch is cooking trout for Sam and Mandy. He is really upset when they don't fancy the look of it. Sarah is pleased with the meal and flowers from Jack. Tina is enjoying ordering Linda round. Betty tells the critic his job. The Dingles walk into The Woolpack and everyone notices the smell of fish. Zoe realises that Susie is probably staying a while. The gourmet evening is a success. Kathy asks Sean to stay the night. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley Guest cast *Team Leader - Gavin McDougall *Jed the Poacher - Ian Blower *Food Critic - Kenneth Alan Taylor Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, shop and farmland *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen, hallway and driveway *The Old School Tearooms - Restaurant and kitchen *Home Farm - Living room, kitchen and grounds *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Steve Marchant. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 13,110,000 viewers (5th place). Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes